


Look Unto Me as Your God, For I am His Champion

by JamieisClassic



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (mild), Animalistic Behaviour, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, brief loss of bodily control, brief possession, takes place during Wolfheart, worgen pack dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Varian runs into Genn outside Darnassus and is forced by Goldrinn to assert his dominance over the Gilnean king. Things get a little twisted, and the nature of that dominance turns to something more pleasurable.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Look Unto Me as Your God, For I am His Champion

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a part where Varian briefly gets possessed by Goldrinn but he regains control not long after. Just a warning in case that bothers some people.

Varian kicked at the dirt as he stalked through the forests outside Darnassus. It was quiet and peaceful and utterly disgusting, and he longed desperately for the comforting chaos of Stormwind in the middle of the afternoon. His son was gone, departed on a sour note, and there was little chance that he would manage to control himself or the council well enough to get his way regarding the Gilneans. _Fucking Greymane,_ he snarled silently, the new, wolfish part of his heart growling at even the thought of the man. _Greymane,_ his instincts repeated fervently, but it wasn’t until he nearly stumbled into him that he realized why.

  
  


Thankfully for him, no matter how angry or frustrated he was the ingrained instinct to move quietly had never faded after his gladiator days meaning that now, as he approached the small clearing Greymane was occupying, the man didn’t seem to notice his approach. He was stalking from one side to the other, evidently upset about something, wearing nothing but a light shirt and trousers – even his feet were bare against the moss and grass and detritus beneath them. For a man so disgustingly well-composed the majority of the time, it was an odd sight; sure, in his worgen form he certainly didn’t abide formality, but so long as his body was human, he dressed to match his title. This space in the forest, though, distant enough from Darnassus to not be easily stumbled upon yet not so far as to be utterly wild, was strangely liminal, something in between nature and civilization, and Varian felt himself sinking into a space between wolf and king. Surely, he was not the only one who felt it.

  
  


For a time, he simply stood there watching Greymane pace, content to observe the man outside of his normal contexts, but as luck (or a lack thereof) would have it, the wind changed and he was not so able to remain hidden from the man’s nose as he was his eyes. Greymane stiffened, back going straight and shoulders rising defensively, and turned to face Varian where he hid among the trees. It took him a moment to spot him, but when he did his eyes filled with a sort of shame-fuelled rage and then suddenly Varian was not looking at a human king, but a massive, towering worgen.

  
  


Unamused and unaffected, he snorted. “Showing off for me, Greymane?”

  
  


“What are you doing here, Wrynn?” he snarled challengingly, making Varian’s eyebrows and hackles rise.

  
  


“Do you forget to whom you’re speaking, mutt?” he demanded, squaring his shoulders in response to the challenge and stepping to the edge of the clearing, “I would recommend you remember your place and your mistakes in front of your _alpha.”_

  
  


Greymane roared. “You are _no_ alpha of mine, Wrynn!”

  
  


Something entirely other to Varian’s own self took over then, and in a blur he was moving forward, grabbing Greymane by his scruff and shoving his face into the dirt with a speed and strength even he had never before known. Evidently, Goldrinn was not pleased to be spoken to in such a way. Despite such an evident show of dominance, Greymane still struggled in his grasp, which only led to Goldrinn bearing down harder until the grass and moss were parting to make room for a hole the size of his head in the mud beneath. For all he despised the man, Varian was almost starting to feel bad for him and decided it was time to try and remind Goldrinn just who the body of His champion belonged to.

  
  


His effort to pull his hand away proved futile, and with a snarl he thought, _listen, this is getting us nowhere. I know a better way and if you let me try I can get him to submit to your authority._ A long moment of nothing passed, and then his body came back fully under his control and he let Greymane up. Not giving the man a moment to recover, he flipped him onto his back and straddled him, locking one hand around his throat.

  
  


“Now I just bartered with a Wild God for you so you better fucking listen, Greymane. He chose me, I am His champion, so either accept that fact or I will let him tear you to shreds with my hands.”

  
  


Greymane made a strange rumble in his chest, clearly unhappy but not outright angry. Progress. “I’m not afraid of you, Wrynn,” he sneered, and Varian wondered to all the gods and the Light why he tried with this man.

  
  


“I’m not asking you to be afraid, idiot, I’m asking you to submit. Bow your head to me, show me you recognize I am His champion and he’ll let up,” he snapped. Hoping it would gain him leverage, he shifted his position on top of Greymane and raised an eyebrow when the man froze. “Something you want to tell me?”

  
  


A glance behind himself and he could see the way the front of what was left of his pants was tented, and his mind ran through a hundred different possibilities of what to do with that information before quickly settling on one. With some of Goldrinn’s strength and agility helping him, he managed to rise to his feet and move to stand between Greymane’s legs before the man could even process he was moving, and from there it was easy as anything to stomp his booted foot down on his erection. Greymane made a pained noise, claws digging into the dirt, and Varian smirked.

  
  


“Is that why you fight back? Because you enjoy being beaten, because you enjoying being shown your place?” he teased, “Do you want your alpha to show you where you belong?”

  
  


Greymane made a little whining noise, pitiful and weak as if he himself didn’t want to be making it and was trying his damnedest to keep it in. Varian grinned. Pushing his boot down harder, he noticed the way the erection seemed to grow even still, as if it was slowly being revealed, and he was reminded that worgen biology was likely not the same in this form as an average human’s. For a lack of anything better to do, Varian simply kept the pressure and watched, alarmed, as the few inches he’d originally seen in Greymane’s pants grew to, well, a lot more than that, so much so that he was sure it would visibly protrude from the waistband of his trousers were he to lift his shirt. As Varian shifted the position of his boot to better match the new outline of his dick, such that his heel rested against his balls and sole dug into the shaft and head, Greymane continued to whine and writhe and, most surprising of all, grind up into his touch.

  
  


“You get off on this, don’t you?” Varian asked, only half teasing, and when all he did in reply was whine and jerk his hips up again Varian chuckled, “Shit, this is doing it for you. Well, colour me surprised the King of Gilneas is such a freak. Does this mean you accept my authority?”

  
  


Greymane squirmed under his touch, not replying in any capacity more than a whine until Varian dug his boot in harder, cruelly so, and finally he spoke with a gasp, “I will submit, to serve Goldrinn. If you are His champion, I will tolerate you.”

  
  


Varian snorted. “If the hardness of your dick here is anything to go by you more than tolerate me.”

  
  


“Fuck. You. Wrynn,” Greymane bit out, making Varian laugh outright.

  
  


“Aw, now you’re just being adorable. I’m sure you’d really like to get this dick inside me but that’s something you earn through service not a halfhearted recognition of my authority.” He smirked as he lessened the pressure on his dick a little and Greymane only thrust into the touch in response. “Oh, but you are desperate for it, aren’t you.”

  
  


After a long moment where he seemed to be fighting with himself, Greymane finally replied, “Serve you how?”

  
  


That, Varian realized, he hadn’t actually thought through, and quickly flipped through his options mentally before settling on one that was admittedly driven by the only-now-noticed heat that had pooled between his own legs during their encounter. “Kneel before me and bow your head to pleasure me and maybe I’ll let you fuck me.”

  
  


Greymane gritted his teeth. “Fine, but don’t blame me if I bite your cock. Worgen mouths are not conducive to giving blow jobs you know.”

  
  


That made Varian smirk. “How considerate of you to think of my dick. Thankfully for both of us, that won’t be a problem. Use that pretty worgen nose of yours, Greymane, what do you smell on me?”

  
  


Greymane scented the air and after a moment, he stiffened, eyes dark and hungry as he looked up at Varian. “Oh,” he mumbled, a little bit of drool visibly forming on his muzzle, “I... I would very much like to taste you. Please.”

  
  


The ‘please’ was stilted, a little more hesitant than Varian would have liked, but it was said nonetheless and honestly he was getting too impatient for feeling some sort of relief to make Greymane beg properly. Without more than a smirk and a small, final grind of his boot, Varian stepped back and let Greymane up, walking backward until he found a tree to lean against and unlacing his trousers. Greymane didn’t even bother standing, simply turning over onto his hands and knees and crawling to him until he was knelt at his feet, looking up at him with dark, pleading eyes. Light help him it was arousing. As he finally got his trousers undone and shoved them down to his knees, he could smell just how wet he was and, for an instant, he was ashamed of his body’s reaction, but then Greymane was leaning forward to sniff at him, cold nose tracing the inside of his thigh, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
  


Before he could really do anything, Varian grabbed his fur and held him back, smirking when he whined. “This is a treat, dog, and you’re here to serve me not the other way around. If you enjoy this it’s just a pleasant side effect, don’t take it personally,” he growled, trying his hardest to maintain an air of authority in his voice despite his desperation to be touched.

  
  


Greymane whined, nodding as his eyes slipped shut, and Varian guided him forward until his nose barely brushed the apex of his thighs. At the feeling of it, cold and wet against his delicate skin, Varian shuddered, but instead of mock or smirk like he’d expected he would, all Greymane did was whine and try to push closer, mouth open and tongue lolling out to taste his flesh. The moment that hot, flat tongue met his lips, the sounds that had been building in Varian’s chest found their way, finally, to freedom, and like a dog released by the sound of the horn for a race, Genn plunged forward to lap and lick over his cunt at the sound of his moan. Varian’s head fell back against the tree, knees weak and voice growing rapidly reedy, and though his grip on Genn became no less authoritative he was grateful for the man holding his hips up as he ate him out. It wouldn’t be a particularly good show of dominance if his knees gave out and he fell, now would it?

  
  


With two hands buried in the man’s scruff, thighs shaking to keep his weight, Varian quickly found himself lost to the pleasure of Genn’s mouth. Evidently this was not the first time he’d navigated a cunt in this form, and though he didn’t want to think about the fact that the man between his thighs was married, the thought did surface for a moment before he tossed it aside. That could be dealt with later, he decided, and it was a little late to call a stop to this now. Genn was... enthusiastic, to say the least, whining and simpering into his cunt as he lapped up his slick and fucked that long tongue in and out of him, and it wasn’t going to take long for Varian to come at this point, given the man’s ministrations.

  
  


“That’s a good boy, mutt,” he growled, dominance still seeping into his words despite how close to orgasm he was, “Now make me come and I’ll let you fuck me as a treat.”

  
  


No words were needed to know how excited Genn was at the concept – the way he doubled his efforts and whined louder were more than enough to show his enthusiasm. Unfortunately for Varian, that meant his legs were growing all the weaker and he wasn’t sure his knees would hold up through his orgasm. Genn seemed to realize this, and with no hint of insubordination he simply lifted Varian’s legs by the back of the thigh and supported his weight as he served him. That, as it happened, was what did it for him, and Varian came with a shout and a full-body tremble that lasted until the pulsing of his cunt had eventually abated, many moments later.

  
  


Genn slowly lowered him to the ground, making sure his legs were working before fully releasing his hold, then asked, “How would you like me?”

  
  


Now, it had been Varian’s intention to ride him, to be on top in both the physical and metaphorical sense, but he was tired and a little wrung out from how well he’d been eaten out and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull that off. Thinking better of trying and failing, he simply turned and leaned against the tree with his arms, sticking his ass out toward Genn and looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

  
  


“Just don’t forget who’s in charge, mutt. I’m letting you do this as a treat for your service,” he snarled, hoping the fading pleasure in his voice didn’t undermine his authority, “Now, are you going to mount me or what?”

  
  


Genn was on his feet in an instant, one hand coming to rest on the tree above Varian’s head and the other holding his cock in place as he positioned himself to enter him. Varian was soaked enough that there was no resistance as Genn started to push inside, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning like a whore when the head made it inside. He was massive, bigger than Varian had taken before, and it was so, so good, especially while he was still sensitive in the wake of his orgasm.

  
  


In one smooth motion, Genn slowly seated himself inside until his hips rested against Varian's, nuzzling into his neck and whining all the while. It was both comforting to him in a physical sense and appeasing to his alpha instincts to have Genn performing such submission while mounting him, and as the man started to move, just small thrusts at first before building pace, he realized it was affecting him sexually as well. He’d never quite realized it, before, how much it turned him on to have a partner so under his power that they could be serving him while taking pleasure from him body, that they could be his pet, his _toy_ all while they thrust into his cunt and enjoyed the sensation. Now that he was here, though, he wasn’t sure he could go back. Genn was a warm, soft weight all around him, a hot, pleasurable weight inside him, and yet he still felt entirely and completely in control. Honestly, it was rather intoxicating.

  
  


As he brought one hand up to curl into the fur around Genn’s neck, encouraging him to nuzzle and whine into his jaw, he brought the other down to play with himself, grateful that Genn had taken a firm grip of his waist that would keep him in place even without him bracing himself on the tree. He was close already, the friction of Genn’s cock against his walls and his g-spot enough to nearly make him come, so as he started to swirl his fingers over his own cock, thighs trembling from the effort of standing, he would admit privately that he was grateful to feel a small knot forming at the base of Genn’s cock and his thrusts growing uneven.

  
  


He chuckled. “You wanna knot me, mutt? You wanna breed your alpha?”

  
  


Genn whined loudly, nuzzling more firmly into his neck and licking at his mouth and face. It seemed the closer to orgasm he got the more he acted like a wolf, and though Varian would deny it if asked, he found it extremely hot.

  
  


As Genn’s thrusts lost rhythm entirely, his knot growing so much he couldn’t comfortably thrust in and out any longer and instead had to grind and thrust as best he could without pulling out, Varian tumbled over the edge as the combination of the growing knot, the pressure against his cervix, and his own fingers furiously rubbing at his cock brought the pleasure to a peak. His ears rang, his mouth falling open with a moan that grew louder when Genn’s tongue found it’s way behind his teeth, and the pulsing of his cunt was apparently enough to drive Genn over the edge as well. Howling, Genn shoved in as far as he could get and released his seed deep inside Varian’s body.

  
  


There was a time, then, where all the world was narrowed to the fullness he felt, the warmth of Genn’s fur around him, the way the man nuzzled and licked at him in submission and affection. Varian could feel the way Goldrinn preened at the attention of the worgen, the way He smirked at his submission, and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for managing what the Wild God could not. When time and reality started to return, Genn repositioned them so that they were lying on the soft bed of the forest, and though he made no move to assert dominance, Varian could tell the pure submission he’d displayed was fading.

  
  


“I’m curious,” Genn started, breaking the silence, “Do you keep your biology hidden because you’re afraid everyone will want a piece or because you think they’ll think less of you?”

  
  


“Watch it, mutt,” he grumbled, “And neither. I keep it a secret so people don’t question my son’s parentage.”

  
  


Genn made a confused sound. “Right, I’d forgotten about that. I’m assuming you bore him, then?”

  
  


“Yes, but do not ask of his father. I will not speak of him.”

  
  


They were silent then, allowing their bodies to rest as best they could while still knotted together. Eventually, though, Varian realized there was something he’d been meaning to mention and decided it was his turn to break the silence.

  
  


“So. You’re married,” he stated, hoping Genn would understand what he was asking without him having to ask it.

  
  


“She would prefer not to know,” Genn replied, “If she knows then she has to keep the secret. She doesn’t care so long as I don’t tarnish her reputation or make her keep secrets.”

  
  


“Does she not get jealous? Or are you two not that emotionally involved?” Varian asked, curious. It had been not dissimilar with he and Tiffin, at least at first and while he was away. She’d had a lover, he knew, and that was fine with him so long as he didn’t have to know the man or know anything about their time together.

  
  


Genn simply chuckled. “I love her and she cares for me in return, but her preference is not to, er, physical relationships. Procreation was expected of her, and I made it as pleasant as possible, but beyond that she has no desire or interest in the act. Of course, she understands that I very much do, and when we were younger she was happy to lie with me, but now that we’re older I think she’d much prefer I satisfy myself with others and limit our playing to games of chess.”

  
  


That made Varian laugh. “The curse makes you quite a bit to handle, I’d imagine, especially for someone who doesn’t have the desire for it.”

  
  


“Precisely. That said, legality and propriety demand that she be the only one I have in my bed, and thus I keep my dalliances a secret from her so she needs not keep the secret from others,” Genn agreed, then with a deep fondness added, “My Mia is many things, but a liar is not one of them.”

  
  


Varian hummed in agreement and let himself float happily in his afterglow and the comfort of Genn’s body. At some point he realized that waiting for the knot to abate was probably unnecessary given that Genn could just change back to his human form, but he decided against mentioning it, far too comfortable in the fuzzy embrace of worgen arms. He would deny, of course, that this little interaction had affected his view of the man, but for all he tried to summon his anger and frustration from before he couldn’t seem to locate it. All he could hope, really, was that the same had happened to Genn, and if the way the man nuzzled his neck was anything to go by, he was probably in luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always, kudos and comments keep me going and are very much appreciated ❤❤❤


End file.
